A current method of providing security to data (e.g., software or other types of files) that is stored in a storage device (e.g., compact disk) so that unauthorized copying of the data is prevented is to provide encryption for the data. Therefore, access to the data is not permitted unless the user has the proper decryption code for the data. However, encryption-decryption software applications are typically time consuming to use and have often caused confusion for the users.
Online licensing checks are performed for some licensed software files to prevent un-authorized copying of software. However, this approach requires the software developer to embed the licensing code in each software file and requires the purchaser to access a public network (e.g., Internet) for the online licensing check.
Furthermore, even if the data in the storage device is subject to a licensing check, an individual can still reconstruct a file (e.g. software) on a different disk, without the need for proper authorization, by retrieving the data blocks that make up the file (or set of files). For example, on a UNIX file system, an individual can retrieve the data blocks of a file by accessing the index node (inode) of the file and completely bypass the application that is used for accessing the file.
On the other hand, if security is not provided to the stored data, then individuals will be able to make unauthorized copies of software or other files that are stored in storage devices (e.g., CDs).
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.